


A month and fifteen days

by Enjahaha



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Thisfirstfichelp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjahaha/pseuds/Enjahaha
Summary: Honestly that was my first fic ever, only did it so my friends could laugh at how bad it was, and bc for some reason there is a lack of beronica fic now, like i need more, i wasnt even really satisfied with this but its wtv





	A month and fifteen days

A month and fifteen days, thought Veronica as she subtly eyed Betty from across the room. Veronica and Betty had been dating for a month and fifteen days (yes veronica did keep count, like a good girlfriend) but they both agreed to keep it a secret until the felt comfortable releasing the great news to the folks at Riverdale. Especially since they had both wanted to keep things in their little friend group normal and not to awkward. However thats all Veronica did not want to do, she just wanted everyone to know that Betty was hers and wanted to cherish her in a not so friendly way in front of everyone. And yes she was the jealous type, she got jealous when Jughead would (with no shame) pine after Betty, or when Archie would get to close to her, or like now as she watched a slightly tipsy Reggie Mantle flirt with a all to sober Betty Cooper. Betty didnt flirt back but she sure as hell was enjoying it. Betty saw Veronica at the corner of her eye as she contuined to talk to Reggie, she's not gonna lie, she enjoyed watching Veronica get all riled up she bit her lip trying to stifle a laugh. She then leaned into Reggie and whispered something as she looked at Veronica. Veronica watched from across the room, she furrowed her eyebrows, what the hell was Betty doing? Did she forget her damn girlfriend for christ sakes was in the room? Veronica turned to face Cherly "Sorry I'll be right back" she rushed over towards Betty and grabbed her by the wrist, snatching her away from Reggie as she dragged her into Cheryls room. Betty sat on the bed and tilted her head "Whats wrong?" "What the hell do you mean whats wrong?! Seeing you flirt with Reggie Mantle infront of my face is what's wrong, Betty!". Betty giggled as she stood up and moved closer to Veronica, she gripped Veronica by her hips and pulled her closer, pressing her body against hers. Betty mover her lips closer to Veronica "Oh Ronnie". Betty felt Veronica stiffen against her "why are you so jealous all the time" Veronica could feel Bettys grin against her ear. "Its just i-" Veronica's breath hitched when she felt Betty trail open mouthed kisses along her jaw line. Betty harshly bit down onto Veronica's pulse point making her moan. "Gosh Betty you cant just do that, people are literally a room away" Veronica giggled which literally made Bettys knees buckle. "I know but who cares?" Betty kissed Veronica needy, harshly as if she was trying to make a point. Veronica threw her arms around Bettys neck pulling her ponytail out so she could just ran her delicate hands through those golden lock that she was just so fond about. Betty pulled away for breath, a loud audible kissing sound being made as she did "god Betty, everytime i kiss you it just feels better each time". Betty bit her lip and grinned "and everytime i look at you, you somehow seem more and more beautiful." Betty flopped onto Cherlys bed dragging Veronica with her. They layed there for a moment just listening to each others breathing and the distant noise from everybody in the other room. Veronica turned around and propped her self on her elbow "did you really mean that B" she said with a lazy smile. Betty looked at her as if it was the first time she saw her "yeah, i did" she tucked a strand of hair behind Veronica's ear then leaned in closer. They were frozen like that for a minute until Veronica finally decided to close the gap. She adjusted herself on top of Betty, straddling her hips with her legs. Veronica ran her tongue along Bettys lower lip begging for entrance, and Betty without hesitation opened her mouth. Their tongues moving together as if they had practiced a million times. Betty gripped onto Veronica's hips as she tried to flip them around, but Veronica wouldn't budge. "Cmon Ronnie pleaseee" Betty whined. Veronica giggled "fine, but only because you asked so nicely". Just as she said that Betty flipped them over fluidly as she reconnected their lips. Bettys hands roamed all over Veronicas body, scraping her fingernails against her taut stomach. Betty moved from Veronicas lips trailing ger kissed along her neck, stopping to only bite the same spot she did just minutes ago, only to be satisfied by the low hiss Veronica let out. She ran her tongue over the mark, soothing it as she let her hands roam downwards on Veronica's torso. Veronica's breath hitched as she could feel the red on her cheeks. Veronica tangled her hands in Bettys hair, slightly pulling on it. Betty dipped her hands below the waistline of Veronicas leggins, but not to low, as if she was asling for permission. Veronica guided Bettys hands to help her strip her leggins off as they contuined kissing. After her leggings were off Veronica guided Bettys hands back to her hot core begging to be touched already. Betty gave a few strokes through her panties feeling how soaked Veronica was, and Veronica swore she could feel Bettys grin against her lips. Now, Betty wasnt one to beat around the bush, she moved Veronicas panties to the side as she glided her finger through her slick folds. Veronica gasped arching her back a bit. Betty then plunged into her core with two fingers, trying to find a steady rhythm as she kissed Veronica. Betty tried to savour the way Veronica felt around her fingers, how her core tightened around her fingers with each thrust of her hand, how it felt when she swallowed Veronicas moans as she contuined to kiss her, how Veronica couldnt keep her hands from moving, how white her knuckles turned as they gripped the bed sheets. Betty looked at the hot moaning mess beneath her. "You're so beautiful Ronnie" Betty whispered in her ear. Veronica wanted to reply but all that came out of her mouth were cries and gasp. She repeated Bettys name like a prayer, as if no one could hear them. "I love you, Veronica Lodge". Betty whispered, and at that very moment Veronica felt the word collide, she wanted to say it back but only moans and whimpers fell out of her mouth as she came to peak of her climax, gripping onto Betty so she wouldnt lose her. At that very moment a shriek was heard. "OH MY GOD YOU SLUTS JUST HAD SEX ON MY BED" Cheryl screamed as she saw a slightly naked Veronica Lodge, and a fully clothed Betty Cooper. Betty and Veronica scrambled to get Veronicas pants back on and left as soon as they could. As they were in the car they laughed about what had just happened, Veronica put her head on Bettys shoulder. "A month and fifteen days" Veronica said with a smile. "What?" Betty titled her head in confusion. "We've been together for a month and fifteen days Betty Cooper" Veronica looked at Betty and planted an exaggerated kiss on her check that made Betty giggle. "Oh yeah, a month and fifteen days" Betty said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly that was my first fic ever, only did it so my friends could laugh at how bad it was, and bc for some reason there is a lack of beronica fic now, like i need more, i wasnt even really satisfied with this but its wtv


End file.
